The Pendant
by titanfan112112321
Summary: A reaccuring dream is keeping Beast Boy up at night. What happens when the objects from his dream begin to appear in real life, threatening one of the Titans he just might have feelings for? Rated for future chapters, bbrae, slight robstar
1. Dreams

Hello good people of To those of you who have read my stories before, thanks for sticking with me through almost a year of nothing new. To those who decided to check out my stuff, well, thanks for checking out my stuff!

This idea has been running through my head for some time now. I put up a notice that I was going to write something like this awhile back, but I couldn't get the plot right. Well, it finally hit me, and here's the result! Please review! I want to know if its any good. Flames welcome.

Oh, and just incase your wondering, any pairing you might think is made (at least in this chapter) was unintentional. However, there may be robstar later on, and possibly bbrae. Haven't really decided on that yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Flashes of color. Voices chanting. Going fast down a tunnel. Taking a right turn, opening a door. A necklace, with a hollow gold pendant. The gold weaved in and out, leaving chunks of open space. A blue gem entering the pendant, the necklace glowing, a pair of yellow eyes. Someone laughing, loudly and menacingly. A scream. _

_Silence. _

With a startled gasp, Beast Boy's eyes flew open. He sat up quickly and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Sweat dampened his forehead as he glanced at the glowing digital clock across the room. 6:00 o'clock in the morning. Could it really have been only a few minutes ago that he had woken up from the same horrible laughter, the same high pitched shriek, the same dream? And only a few minutes before that, that it had happened again? He sighed and lay back down. The same dream had been waking him up every few minutes for the entire night.

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But the bliss of slumber he needed so much had been precluded by the continuous nightmare. He couldn't even understand why it scared him so much. But the entire time he felt like he needed to be somewhere, he felt like someone was dying and he needed to get to whoever that was. He sighed again and hoisted himself up and out of his bed. Glancing in the mirror, he stopped. Rings encircled his eyes like the missing part of the moon, and he was pale under his green complexion.

He took a long, hot shower, waking himself up a little and freshening his appearance. Usually he didn't quite care how he looked, but he didn't want to worry his friends. Plus, he thought of himself as the one who always had to be happy, always had to be in perfect health. If someone wasn't always there to cheer people up, the team may have fallen apart years ago. Starfire needed someone to pep her up when she was down, however rare those times were, Robin needed someone to keep him mellow, Raven needed someone to be annoyed at, and Cyborg needed someone to beat the crap out of at video games (even if BB did have to let him win every once in awhile).

Forcing a wide grin on his face, he walked into the main room. It was now seven, and the others Titans were up already.

"Hey B. You're up earlier than usual." Cyborg said, a grin spreading across his own face at the sight of Beast Boy's smile.

"Eh, woke up, couldn't get back to sleep." He said wryly, making his way to the fridge and pulling out a case of tofu. He dropped it into a pot filled with water and turned the stove on. He turned and glanced around. Starfire was searching through the fridge, obviously looking for some Tameranian ingredient they obviously di not have. Cy had set a new high score and was watching Robin try desperately to beat it with a smug smile. Raven was sitting in one of the chairs, staring at her book. He turned away and then did a double take. She really was only staring. Her eyes never moved, and she never turned the page. He frowned, slightly puzzled, and turned back to his tofu.

Meanwhile, Raven was equally confused. Ever since she woke up that morning, a feeling of dread had been cast upon her. Occasionally she sensed black magic in the corner of her mind, but when she reached out telepathically to grasp it and locate its origin, it slipped right through her grip. It was like trying to pick up water with an open, flat hand, and she was getting irritated. A few minutes later she sighed quietly and set her book down. She stood slowly and walked to the corner of the room, staring out the window. Beast Boys reflection appeared beside her.

"Morning, Rae!" he said cheerfully, "you gonna eat today, or just suck down a couple of those tea things?" she turned and glared at him, but it had no affect. He just stood there, grinning his stupid little grin. She sighed.

"Just leave me alone." She said monotonously. His ears lowered slightly and he began to turn. For some reason Raven felt guilty. Why did she have to be the one to ruin his mood? She almost called him back but was hit with a sudden wave of mental energy. She stumbled forward and instantly threw up rock hard barriers around her mind. The attacker never wavered, slamming into her walls and almost breaking through. Then she felt a hand on her arm, and the energy vanished. She looked up and saw Beast Boy holding onto her shoulder, a concerned look on his face.

"You okay, Raven?" he asked quietly, and after glancing around she realized no one else had noticed. She straightened up and gently lifted his hand up and off of her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Thanks." She added as an after thought. His grin returned and he wandered back to the kitchen area. Raven stared after him, her confusion mounting. Who was that attacker? How was he so powerful to be able to almost break through her practically unbreakable barriers, and yet hide himself from her? The only times her shield had ever been broken was when she herself let them slip, and when her father, who was double her power, had sent her visions whilst taking over the world. And the most puzzling question of all: Why had the attack stopped when Beast Boy came in contact with her?

XXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Sorry the first chapter was so short, but I thought it would be a good idea to end it there. As you can tell, Beast Boy and Raven are the main characters. But for those Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg fans, don't worry! I'm going to work them in as much as possible.

Later!

-Titanfan


	2. Attacker

Wow, thanks guys! I didn't really think it was all that good! Now, trust me, this chapter is going to be longer. I've promised myself that the least number of pages I'll write will be 3. I'm not really sure exactly how much now, but I'll try! Oh, and I don't know if I mentioned this, but the story takes place between the 4th and 5th seasons; Raven can show emotions without blowing stuff up, and they haven't met the Doom Patrol yet.

And I have decided, there will be bbrae _and_ robstar

XXXXXXXXXX

The man walked silently towards the Museum of Fine Arts, a smirk on his face. So far, he had not been able to break through to the girls mind, but she would weaken. And it was not imperative to have her yet. He could wait.

However, there was one flaw to his plan. The boy. Something about him almost frightened the man, the way his powers seemed to weaken when the boy and girl came in contact. The legend had talked nothing about someone resistant to his powers. But the man would not let this prevent him from gaining his final goal.

He walked up to the front of the museum. It was late, and the building was dark and silent. The man simply walked right through the door. Like, actually fazed through it. A single security guard was sitting at the front desk. He glanced up, surprised, and then his face twisted into a glare and he rose.

"Look mister, I don't know how you got in here without setting off the alarm, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guard said sharply, slightly disturbed by the man's long black robe and bald head. The desk light shone into the man's eyes, and they glowed yellow. The guards eyes widened, and his hand flew to the gun at his belt, just in case.

"D-Did you hear me?" he stammered, staring into those blank, yellow eyes. The man simply continued forward, moving slowly, menacingly. The guard took a step back despite his training of never backing down. The man just didn't feel right. Something about him seemed… dark, mysterious. Bad.

"Sir! Please-"

"Silence." The words sounded like a chorus of hissing snakes. The guard's eyes widened even farther, and he shut up. "You will do as I say." The guard felt something like a tugging at the back of his mind, and suddenly his body was out of his control. The man felt no need to use his full power and have the guard do it of his own accord; he was going to kill him anyway. Plus, it was always fun to watch them struggle fruitlessly against his will.

"You will turn off every alarm in this building." He hissed. The guard moaned softly and his mouth fell open as his hands flew to the computer. He typed in a series of commands, and a computerized voice announced that the alarms were deactivated.

"Now," continued the man, "lead me to the basement." The guard cried out as his body turned and headed stiffly towards a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. He struggled, but it was no use. He kept on moving, his hands reaching for a loop of keys on his belt and fishing around for the right one. He slid it into the lock and pushed the door open. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his back. There was an explosion, a single moment of unbearable pain, and he was dead.

The man smiled at the guards shocked expression, and he headed swiftly down the stairs. In the basement is where museums keep everything that hasn't been made into an exhibit yet. The man weaved between statues from ancient China and Mayan artifacts until he came upon the section from the middle ages. There he walked up to a glass case and smiled again.

Inside was a gold necklace. There was a hollow orb for the charm. The gold it was made of weaved in and out of itself to reveal what was inside. But the man's smile wiped straight from his face when he saw it was empty. He swore loudly and smashed the case. He would have to start up the search again fro the jewel that was supposed to sit inside. He sighed, collected his thoughts, and gently lifted the necklace out. Instantly the evil grin returned to his face, responding to the rush of power he got from holding the elegant piece of jewelry.

Just to make sure, he searched the jewel cases nearby, then sighed irritatingly and walked from the room. He walked up the stairs, stepped over the dead body of the guard, and walked up to the computer. Just to annoy the local crime facilities, he set of the alarm and stepped outside, disappearing into the night before the police even turned on their sirens at the station.

XXXXXXXXXX

"In other news, an ancient said to be cursed necklace has been stolen from the Museum of Fine Arts. Nothing official has been released yet, but the villain has escaped and had killed the security guard long before the police got the message. He is said to- There's someone in the garage… and it's not me! - Then you add the-"

"Cyborg, will you please stop flicking through the channels?" Robin said arrogantly, grabbing the remote for himself. Cyborg grabbed it back, and the whole thing resulted into a thirty minute fight. Raven rolled her eyes and waited for the annoying voice of the little green guy to join in. It didn't. She glance up, a little surprised. Beast Boy was sitting on the nearer side of the couch to her chair. He was staring out the window. Something was definitely up. Starfire had noticed it too. She floated over, her feet tucked up behind her as usual.

"Beast Boy, are you alright today? You seem in the down." She asked quietly. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"Nah, I'm fine Star. Just tired."

"Ah." She said, still unsure. "Maybe you should rest." She added, concern shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, you know what? I think I will." He stood up, flashed Starfire another smile, and walked out of the room, his hands shoved into his pockets (a/n yes, they are there! You just can't see them).

He walked up the stairs, deep in thought, and entered his room, collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep.

_A man in dark clothes walked down a long, stone hallway. He entered a room. There was a single pedestal made of earth in the middle of the room. Men in black robes with the hoods up stood around the edges of the room, hands folded as if in prayer, humming a single, continuous note. The man walked to the pedestal and placed the necklace on it. He gestured towards on side of the circular room, and three men entered. One was holding a blue gem; the other two were restraining a girl. They were in the shadows and unrecognizable. Just as the girl entered the light..._

The Titans alarm went off, and Beast Boy was startled from his dream. He leapt up, still confused from the pictures he had seen, and ran out of his bedroom. When he got to the main room, the other Titans were gathered.

"The Jump City rare jewels gallery is being robbed." Robin barked. "Titans, go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Robin zoomed down the street on the R-cycle, weaving in and out of the slow traffic. Most civilians got out of his way, but some stubborn bastards had not respect for their town's protector. He ended up almost hitting a car. He rolled his eyes and spotted Starfire flying above him.

'_She really is beautiful...' _he thought, and a smile spread across his face. She glanced down and waved, noticing him watching. He flushed and turned away. Starfire returned to her thoughts of what might have been wrong with Beast Boy, but she couldn't quiet concentrate on that anymore.

They reached the scene. A man was walking calmly down the street holding a deep blue sapphire. He was wearing a long black robe with the hood up, the long sleeves almost hiding the gem.

"Hey! Put the jewel down and we won't have to hurt you." Robin yelled, reaching for his bo-staff. A wry smile passed across the man's face.

"You couldn't touch me if you tried." He hissed, and the Titan leader almost shuddered at the horrible voice. He suddenly shot forward and brought his staff up sharply. The blow to the chin should have knocked the man backwards, but instead it just passed right through him. The man's grin widened when he saw the shocked look on Robin's face. A huge barray of green starbolts showered down on him, but again it did nothing.

"You cannot harm me." The man said simply. "But I can harm you." He raised his empty hand and muttered something. A bright red blast hit Robin in the chest and shoved him backwards. Raven caught him with her powers and turned to face the man. The villain was looking at her oddly. She glared back at him and lifted a nearby car, slamming it on top of the man. When she lifted it again, he simply continued staring at her. He hadn't even fallen. Cyborgs biological eye bugged out of his head.

"Okay, this guy apparently knows how to defy the laws of physics." But them a grin appeared on his half metal face. "But we have someone who can too. Beast Boy!" he cried, and instantly a green wolf leaped at the villain. His eyes widened and the wolf connected solidly with his chest, throwing him to the ground and knocking the gem out of his hand. A red energy ray shot up, and Beast Boy dodged it, changing into a pterodactyl and flying a safe distance away. He went to dive at the man again, but suddenly he simply wasn't there anymore. Beast Boy took his regular form and turned to the Titans.

"Why was I the only one who could hurt him?" he asked, slightly irritated at havbing let him get away. "And why was he looking at Raven like that?"

"Sorry B, we're just as clueless as you." Cyborg said tiredly.

"Well, almost." Raven added. BB frowned at her, but Raven saw the concern in his face. There had been something odd about the way he had looked at her, almost like he needed her for something. She shook the thought away and returned to the sky, waiting for Robin to finish speaking with the cheif officer so she could get back to her book.

Cyborg, meanwhile, was also thinking. How wa sit that no one could touch the man except for Beast Boy? He had scanned the man's life force and structure after Raven's attempt at knocking him down, but nothing had been different from any normal human. And Beast Boy... well, he wasn't normal, but there was nothing about his DNA or anything that would make him different to someone like that.

"Raven?" Starfire asked quietly, startling Raven out of her thoughts. The Tameranean had floated up to Raven while she had been lost in her questions.

"Yes?"

"Is something the matter with friend Beast Boy?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Well, he has been acting kind of odd, but I'm sure if it was anything serious he would tell us."

"But what if it is something he has donw? He would not want us to be angry with him."

"He wouldn't do anything wrong, Star." Raven said before turning away. Normally that would have been rude, but for Raven it was simply a way of ending a conversation. Starfire sighed and saw Cyborg climbing into the T-car. She began to fly towards the Tower, and Raven followed suit. When they got closer, they saw someone standing outside. Starfire gasped and reached for her communicator, but a red blast knocked her out of the sky and into the ocean. Raven dsove to help her, but faltered as an even stronger mental attack slammed into her like a piano falling from the sky. She turned and glared at the robed man as she realized where the attack was coming from.

He grinned at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now, it may not be extremely long, but the chapters will grow as time goes on. Well, tally ho!

-titanfan


	3. And it begins

Hello again! Man, this story is almost writing itself! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate how much you guys like my story. Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Raven turned and glared at the villain, suddenly realizing where the attack was coming from._

_He grinned._

Big mistake. Raven froze the instant their eyes met. His attack increase in power as he looked into her eyes, but she could not turn away. She felt her mental walls crumbling, could feel herself giving way… The tiniest tendril of black magic entered her mind, and then Beast Boy slammed into her.

He had been flying at full speed since he saw Star go down. His eyes had been shut so that the wind wouldn't irritate them, and he had gone off course. The instant he had slammed into her, some instinct had kicked in, and he had transformed back. Raven, her mind now empty of anyone's presence but her own, grabbed his hand and jolted to a stop, floating 3 feet above the water. Beast Boy quickly changed back into a bird and shot at the man. A drenched Starfire came out of the sea and followed him. The Titans surrounded him.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Robin barked.

"Ooh, someone's manners could use a little tuning up… However, I will answer your questions. My name is Master. And my wants are really quite simple. I just want that sapphire… and a few other things." At this last part, a sly grin spread across Master's face. "But I'm afraid that is all I will tell you." He finished.

"What are the 'other things'?"

"Did you completely ignore me? I said that was all I am going to tell you." He said slowly, as if speaking to a small child who had yet to learn how to speak. Robin glared at him.

"Though I guess I can spare a few words." He said, and then blasted Cyborg, who was unfortunate enough to be standing directly in front of Master. Starfire gasped and moved to help him, but was knocked down by a blast of her own. The red energy between Master's hands formed a web like substance, and stretched over the Titans, pinning them against the Tower.

"I do not wish to kill you. One I cannot, 3 I do not wish to, and one.. well, lets just say I won't kill you… yet." He smirked as Robin broke free and leapt at him. His fist connected with Master's cheek, but the larger man simply grabbed Robin's wrist and threw him into the water. Realization dawned on Cyborg.

"Hand-to-hand combat! He can't avoid that!" He cried, running up and smashing a fist into the man's stomach. His abs were rock hard, but the force of the blow knocked him over. Cyborg grinned; he had no idea why that worked, but it had, so he was happy. But then he froze as Master, without moving a muscle, simply righted himself by rocking forward on his heels, and standing up. He grinned again.

"You cannot defeat me." He said simply before trapping them all again. "At the dark passing of the moon, I will come." The Titans stared at him, unable to move under the stronger web. "I will take control of the darkness. I need but one thing to do that, and my quest will be complete." He stuck his hand out beside him, and suddenly the sapphire appeared in the distance, zooming towards his hand. When it landed in his palm, his flashed them one last grin and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Master reappeared outside of a cave in the desert near Jump City. Holding the ruby to his chest, he entered and pressed a hand against the wall in a specific spot. A door on the other side opened up. He entered and walked slowly down several flights of stairs. His mind traced itself back to the expression on the girls face when he had begun to infiltrate her mind. Priceless, simply priceless, that beautiful face twisted into an expression of such horror.

She truly was beautiful, just like her mother had been. Of course, Arella's hair had been black, and she had a bit of a tan, while Raven was ashen colored, with her violet hair. But the eyes were the same, purple and extraordinarily beautiful. Deep, deep eyes matching the colorful personality the little girl had once had.

Master's eyes hardened at the thought of that green boy ruining 16 years of work. He had waited and worked, watching the little girl, summoning ancient powers… If the boy had even the slightest chance of ruining it, he must be taken out. But Master could not touch him…

He reached the bottom of the 3rd flight, glanced at the staircases that went on for miles, and pressed another invisible button on the wall. The wall swung open, and he entered, walking down another hallway. He turned and entered another secret door, to a circular room, empty except for a single pedestal. He placed the necklace onto it delicately, smiling down at it proudly like a parent would smile at their 3 year old graduating from Harvard.

Now only two steps remained. He must get the girl, and he must suck out her life force and place it into the gem. The night to do all this was described in the legend where all of this had started. Tonight he would do it. But first the green one must be taken out.

He signaled at the far wall, and instantly 3 men in black robes entered. He slid a mental image over to them.

"They call him Beast Boy. Find him, lure him away from the girl, and destroy him. He is the one flaw to my plan. Go to it." They nodded and, moving at the exact same time, headed for the door.

Master smiled. Everything was falling into place. Only a few hours…

XXXXXXXXXX

"No way! You totally cheated!" howled Beast Boy as Cyborgs metal covered ninja did a victory dance over Beast Boys fallen green one.

"No way, grass stain! It was all skill, skinny dude!" Cyborg boasted, raising his arms as if to flex his metal muscles. Starfire floated over to them, a grin on her face.

"Oh friend Beast Boy, I am so happy to see you are back to enjoying the games of the video with Cyborg!" she said sweetly, her broad grin joined by his huge, fang indented one.

"Yeah, I was just a little… confused earlier." He said, happily dancing around inside. "I didn't sleep well, but last night was great, so I'm in a better mood." Cyborg glanced at him.

'Aw, c'mon BB, when are you ever not?" he asked cheerily. Beast Boy forced his grin to widen, and then resumed trying fruitlessly to beat Cyborg. Raven, however, had caught the forced look his smile had taken on. She sensed that maybe he was hiding his emotions, too. When he finally got up and left the room, she followed.

"Beast Boy?" Her soft voice startled him. He turned quickly, and a grin spread over his face.

"Hey Raven! What's up?" he asked. She shrugged but continued staring at him. His smile faltered slightly.

"Something wrong, Raven?"

"You called me Raven."

"…So?

"So you never call me that. You always insist on being annoying and calling me 'Rae'." She said quickly. He rubbed the back of his head, sheepish and a little confused.

"So? Maybe I decided to call you by your real name for once."

"Yes, perhaps I would believe that. Under other circumstances. I saw that smile you gave to Star. It was the same as yesterday morning-It was forced. Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothings wrong, I was just- You were watching me?" she flushed slightly and pulled her hood up.

"No. I was looking up because I was wondering who was coming in." she responded simply. He grinned at her.

"But I was the only other one in the Tower. You were waiting for me, weren't you?"

"Well, according to your annoying antics, you really are feeling better." She sighed. "Again, no. I was wondering who it was because I thought it was impossible for you to be up so early." He continued grinning at her, and almost walked into the front door.

"Whoa! How'd we get here?" he asked stupidly.

"We walked." She said serenely before opening the doors and heading outside. As it turned out, she walked absently down to the exact spot they had sat after the incident with the Beast.

"He he. This place is kinda familiar." Said Beast Boy slowly, the grin fading as he lapsed into thought again. Raven stared at him.

"What's wrong." It was a demand, not a question.

"Raven, nothings wrong!"

"I'm an empath. I can sense your emotions, and I can tell something wrong. So, what is it?" she said again, softening her tone. His grin faded away, replaced by a tiny little half smile, like the ones she rarely presented.

"Well, I guess something is wrong. Nothing serious, but I've been having really strange dreams, and I think that guy had something to do with it." He said, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Dreams? That's it?"

"Well… yeah." He saw the relieved expression on her face and smiled again. "You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"You're my friend. I can be worried if I want to be." She retorted.

"Aw, you were worried! Anyway, it's stupid. It just looked like some weird ceremony with a girl, some guy in a black robe, and that necklace that was stolen. Probably nothing."

"Yeah." She said quietly. She glanced at him and noticed his hard gaze, directed at her. "What?"

"Raven, what happened the other day in the control room?"

"Oh…" she hesitated, and then spoke again. "That man was trying to break into my mind. I don't know what motive he had, but he almost broke through. For some reason he let me go when you touched me. It happened again yesterday right before you crashed into me."

"Raven, that's kind of serious! Did you ever think to mention it to us? What if he had gotten in?" He stopped short when she averted her gaze. "He didn't get in, did he?"

"Well, just the tiniest bit before we collided, just for less than a second."

"Raven!"

"Look, if it was anything serious, don't you think I would know?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the dream seemed so real, and the man felt so… dark magic-y." Raven flashed back to the day before, when she had woken up feeling a dark presence. As if on cue, another fleeting sense entered her mind, and then her head exploded. She doubled over, warding off whatever was causing her such pain. Pictures flashed across her closed eyelids. Distantly she heard someone calling her name, and strong but wiry arms wrapped around her waist. The pain melted away, and she straightened up slightly.

She found herself staring into emerald green eyes. _He is kind of cute…_ she thought, and suddenly his lips were on hers. Beast Boy was startled at himself for kissing her, something he would never normally do. She had looked so frail, doubled over with his arms wrapped around her. She had looked up, and her amethyst eyes had stared into-

_Master was standing at the pedestal in the middle of the room. His three henchmen were just returning._

"_Speak." He ordered._

"_The boy protected the girl from our attack. Combined we almost had her, but something about him-"_

"_So you have not yet completed your mission?" he growled._

"…_No."_

"_Then do it NOW! Everything must be set up for tonight, and we cannot do it with him around. He must be destroyed"_

"_Yes Master."_

"_And stop wasting time on the girl. Even the tiniest moment of entry can cause a colossal problem.." he said, grinning._

Beast Boy broke away and pushed raven away from him.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, her voice rising slightly louder than usual.

"I, uh, I gotta go." He stammered before turning into a bird and flying away. But he wasn't quite fast enough to miss the hurt look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The boy has left her, unguarded." Said H1 (Henchman number 1, you'll find out later.)

"But first we must take him out." Said H2. "H3 and I will get the boy. You get the girl. Do exactly what the Master said. Nothing else. We cannot mess this up. Master would be furious." The henchmen nodded at each other and separated.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wow… I got that done on the same day as the second! Having no life really helps when you're trying to write your first decent chapter story!

-titanfan


	4. Ticking noise

Before I start writing I'd like to comment a little on my own writing

Hey guys! Yes I am back. Like seriously this time. And I'm glad to be! So I'm just gonna get right to the story, and hopefully it's worth waiting for!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The canyon was peaceful at this time of day. The sun was just hitting the horizon, and birds flew around to get to their nests before dark. One bird, however, stood out from the rest. A green eagle, going in no particular direction, finally came to a rest on a ledge sticking out from one of the walls. It blurred out then regained form as a boy.

Beast Boy hung his legs over the edge and stared down. Never in his life had he been as confused as he was now. Why was he having these visions? Who was that weirdo trying to do something to Raven? And the boy they were talking about destroying… was it him? He sighed in frustration and leaned back just in time to noticed a strange black object flying at him from above. It hit the ground next to him and he picked it up. It was about the size of a marble and pure black with weird machine looking stuff all around it. A faint ticking noise came from within it.

Wait…

Ticking noise?

'_Crap!'_ Beast Boy thought, leaping into the air as a bird and trying to get away. He had barely transformed when the tiny but extremely powerful bomb exploded, throwing him off balance and down, down, down to the bottom of the canyon. He smashed into the ground with a huge force, having been knocked back into human form, and felt a searing pain in his back. He rolled over and crouched into a defensive position only to be pelted with about a hundred of the bomb thingies. He stared at them all and let his guard down, shocked. Then he quickly began to transform just as all of the bombs went off.

A huge explosion followed, blowing chunks out of the sides of the canyon walls and burning the few plants that managed to exist out there to a crisp.

Then… silence.

The smoke cleared, revealing a small green shell lying in the middle of a crater. Out of it emerged Beast Boy, transforming back from turtle to human. He stumbled when he stood, dazed from all the explosions.

Maybe that's why he didn't notice the two men coming towards him.

And then it was too late.

He was thrown into the wall of the canyon with such force that a huge chunk of rock and debris collapsed on top of him.

It happened too fast for him to do anything about it.

Silence.

H2 approached the pile of rocks.

Apart from the occasional bug that had been unfortunate enough to be caught in the landslide, there was no life beneath those rocks.

He turned to the other man.

"Our work here is done…

…he is dead."

ENDSECTIONHEREMYCOMPUTERSBEINGSTUPID

Raven sat on the beach, thinking. Why had Beast Boy kissed her? Just thinking about it brought a blush to her face. But she threw the thought from her mind and concentrated on another question.

Why had he run away? Was something wrong? ...or was she just that bad of a kisser? She blushed again and was starting to direct her mind in another direction when the powerful force from before slammed into her with power more intense then she had ever felt before.

She barely had time to moan in pain before everything went black.

MOREENDINGOFSECTION

My computers being stupid so it wouldn't let me do the X thingy I usually use to end a section of the story… I know this one is short but I just wanted to get something up, hope you guys like it!

--sara


End file.
